The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Twilight
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Ganon has finally taken over Hyrule after Zelda goes into hiding to find Link. In order to find the Triforce and rid Ganon from the kingdom and shut the door to the Twilight Realm, Link and Zelda have to search for the Master Sword that is safely guarded by the sages of Hyrule. A war is on the horizon and a once was hero is about to become an evil lord from betrayal.


_The Legend of Zelda: _

_The Boy in Green_

"_Link! Link supper is ready, and bring in that horse before the storm hits!" A boy dressed in a green tunic turned and smiled to the one who was speaking to him. His bright blue eyes and striking blond hair made the leaves on the tree shine with the last of the sun's rays. On his left hand was the triforce. _

"It's him…" Zelda whispered and Impa turned to stare at the princess who was standing on her balcony overlooking the kingdom.

"Another vision?" Impa asked Zelda and the princess turned and nodded her head. Impa quickly stuffed more potion bottles in a small bag next to an even larger one.

"I have finally seen him, Impa. The chosen one," Zelda replied and turned back into her room before shutting the door and closing the curtains to conceal the storm's powerful lightning from illuminating her room. "He'll be here soon, Impa. Vaati and I must leave tonight if we want to save this boy from death."

"We can fight him, Zelda! We can stop Ganon from destroying the kingdom!"

"The Goddesses have given me a mission. The triforce is our last hope and Link is the one who must defeat Ganon," Zelda replied coolly and threw on her black cloak, the hood concealing her hair and tiara from sight. Impa grabbed both bags from the bed and the two made their way into the Great Hall where her teacher, Chancellor Cole and Vaati stood waiting for her.

"His name is Link. Vaati, I need to come with me and help search for this boy. If the Goddesses say he's the one then we mustn't delay their wish," Zelda replied and Vaati bowed to her.

"Princess Zelda, the Twilight Realm has been open by force using the triforce of power. A few of the Twili have escaped and joined Ganon's army but we believe that the Princess of the Twilight is hiding within our kingdom.

"Midna… She was in a vision a few days ago… hm…" Zelda pondered. The Goddesses were famous for sending her puzzling visions that she had little time to figure out the meaning behind. For all she knew, the boy, was Hyrule's only chance of survival against Ganon. He had the triforce on his hand like she did which could only mean that he was chosen by the Goddesses and needed protection from Ganon in case he too was able to receive visions from the Goddesses as well. Midna. However, was strange and unknown to her. Her realm has always been sealed off to Hyrule but the Twili were kind creatures. Why are they joining forces with Ganon? Above them thunder crashed and the windows shook, Zelda's train of thought diminishing before her very eyes. "We need to go now, Vaati."

"Your highness! You can't leave your people behind like this!" Cole cried out.

"If I don't find Link then my kingdom will be doomed. The triforce is hidden somewhere within Hyrule and in order to obtain it we must find the sword. It's him, Cole. The boy in green is the one Hyrule has been waiting for," Zelda replied and Cole took a step back and dropped his head in shame. "Even if I'm here, Ganon will still overpower our forces and take over Hyrule. It's best if we all go into hiding but… in separate areas until the hero has obtained the sword. The people will fight back and we will destroy Ganon."

From the corner of his eye, Vaati saw two horses trot into the hall by caretakers. The large double doors opened and rain poured in, lightning illuminated the cobblestone pathway to the large gate that separated them from Hyrule Castle Town. Impa and Zelda's teacher bowed to Zelda as she walked towards her white horse. Vaati grabbed Zelda's bags and tied them onto her saddle. His emergency pack was already hooked onto his saddle and contained food, water containers and an extra pair of clothes and shoes.

"Please be safe, Zelda," Impa whispered and hugged Zelda tightly. "I wish I could go with you."

"I need someone with magical capabilities," Zelda replied and looked over at Vaati, his grin making her smile. When he wanted to be, Vaati was the sweetest guy she ever met. Impa gave a small smile and turned to shake Vaati's hand. Zelda's teacher helped Zelda onto her horse and handed Zelda a wrapped object. "Keep it safe, your father told me to only give it to you in times of great danger," He replied and Zelda pulled the leather wrapping aside to reveal the bow of Light and a bag with a dozen or so arrows wrapped tightly inside for protection. "The bow will know when you need more. Use it wisely, Princess." Zelda threw both the bag and the bow over her shoulder, the brown wooden handle pressed against her back as the string clutched to her chest.

"Ready?" Zelda asked Vaati.

"Let's find Hyrule's hero," Vaati replied and both of them commanded their horses to race out the door and into the dark stormy night. Impa, Teacher and Cole watched them vanish from sight in the pouring rain and above them the clouds shook and lightning flared across the sky. Cole whimpered and drew back.

"This is the start of another Hylian war." Impa muttered and the double doors closed in front of them.

_Bring her home, Goddesses._


End file.
